1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm rest cover for aesthetically covering the arm rest of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Sports fans everywhere love to show team spirit especially on game day. Shirts, hats, and other clothing, flags flying from houses, and facial painting are but a few of the examples of how many fans show team pride. One area for fan pride that gets particular treatment is a person's vehicle. Window flags, bumper and window stickers, as well as vanity license plates are a few ways that fans root for the home team. Some fans go to even greater lengths and have elaborate decorations and paint jobs on their vehicle in order to let others on the road know who the vehicle's owner thinks is the best team, the only limiting factor being the creativity of the designers. While a fan can get the outside of a vehicle pretty dressed up for the big game, the inside of the vehicle has been given far less attention in showing team pride. The interior of a vehicle lends itself less to team spirit makeup and currently fans are mainly limited to playing a team's fight song and to adhere an appropriate team sticker to a desired surface of the vehicle. The problems with the available approaches are that the driver and passengers may want to hear their team's game or a pregame analysis of the game, or may want to hear a rival's game on the radio precluding the playing of the fight song on the sound system. Additionally, adhering a sticker to many inside surfaces of a vehicle may cause damage to the surface, and at the very least will leave a gluey residue upon removal, which residue is difficult to remove. Furthermore, a sticker is semi-permanent and poses problems for the fan that has many favorite teams, both college and professional (and not to forget high school and other teams) throughout the year.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a device that allows a person to dress up the interior of a vehicle in order to show team spirit, which device addresses the above-stated problems found in the art. Specifically, such a decorative device must not rely on the use of the vehicle's sound system in order to allow the vehicle's occupants to be able to listen to the radio or other audio sources. Such a device must not be so permanent so that its removal is relatively difficult and potentially injurious to the vehicle's interior. Ideally, such a device will be of simple design and construction so that it is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and acquire. The device should be simple to install and to remove so that different teams can be supported without undue difficulty.